Carmen Descant
Carmen Descant, or Carmen Roni Philomela Descant, is a female unicorn pony who transforms into a Pegasus after drinking a mysterious potion and gained the ability to hypnotize others by singing, and a member of Lord Anders's army. Personality Carmen is a ruthless mare who does almost anything to get anyone in her hooves. She also shouldn't be messed with due to her ability to control others through her voice (like manipulation). Carmen hardly talks about her past and most ponies who meet her say that she's super mysterious. Carmen wants others to figure out the real her, so she never gives out her real name and changes her personality to almost each new pony she meets. History Background Carmen was bullied a lot when she was in pre-school because she was lacking a cutie mark, she wished she could somehow take control over them and make them stop. During that time, she sang emo songs and very sad songs, as she loved singing more than anything in the world. When she accidentally sang in front of a crowd, she noticed that since ponies worshiped her for her beautiful voice, she could make them do as she wanted and thus she got her cutie mark. When Princess Celestia found out, she knew that Carmen had a great voice that could bring happiness to other ponies. She then asked Carmen if she wanted to be her personal singer, but Carmen shrugged her off and told her that she didn't want to become one of Celestia's personal pets, and went to the Everfree Forest and has been living there since. 'Hypno's Potion' One day, she found an unfinished magical potion called Hypno's Potion, while visiting Zecora's house when Zecora was away, which was said to give anypony the ability to hypnotize. She drank all of it and gained new powers, but lost her horn in the process as a side effect. Desperate to regain her horn, she drank an another potion she found, but instead of a horn, she gained Pegasus wings. After this, she fled before Zecora returned home from her trip. 'Meeting Ayah' When a falcon named Ayah wasn't chosen to be Rainbow Dash's pet, it grew angry and eventually flew to the Everfree Forest which is where Carmen saw her. Carmen saw the lonely falcon and knew what it was going through. When Ayah saw Carmen, he attacked her thinking that she was going to disdain him too. Carmen then told the falcon to calm down and that she had gone through the same thing as he did. Ayah stopped attacking her and it followed Carmen to her cottage. They have never parted since then and are best friends. 'Joining Lord Anders' At a time when Carmen was singing to a couple of forest animals to practice her special ability, she was spotted by the evil Pegasus Lord Anders. After seeing her controlling animals with her voice, he saw it as a good enough reason to recruit her to his cause and offered her a chance to join him, seeing that she could get a better living place than her cottage, Carmen eagerly agreed. 'Becoming the Mare in Red' When she is doing evil and thieving, she wears a costume that resembles Mare Do Well's, but it's in red and black. She also changes her voice so nopony can recognize her. Being the Mare in Red, she has to make sure nopony can ever catch her which gave her the nickname "The Mystery Theif". All ponies who see her say she just comes and goes and never leaves any trace behind. 'Legacy' Her future daughter: Maya Descant will live the legacy of the Descant family and becomes the next Mare In Red. Relationships Lord Anders Since Lord Anders gave Carmen a home and a chance to become somepony, she decided to follow him and be a part of his cause, but still does some things of her own. However, Carmen doesn't fully trust Lord Anders, but do respect him as her leader. She also performs some entertainment for him and her fellow members with her singing. CSP As a top agent of Lord Anders's group, she is well wanted and creates a lot of problems for the CSP as the "Mare in Red". The CSP have a hard time tracking her down due to her great ability of hiding. Princess Celestia Carmen doesn't like Princess Celestia in general since Celestia wanted Carmen to become her student and told Celestia that she does not want to be her personal pet, like Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. As the Mare in Red, Carmen loves to create problems for her in Canterlot and Ponyville. Powers and abilities Carmen gained her "special ability" by drinking a rare magic potion called Hypno's Potion. 'Skills' *'Hiding:' Most ponies are unable to find her, even the CSP organization were sometimes unable to find her in plenty of missions. *'Stealth:' Carmen is very quiet and quick when it comes to stealing things. *'Tactician: '''Carmen is capable of making up great plans, which rarely fails. *'Tracking:' She is able to track plenty of ponies. Carmen even tracked the CSP! *'Escapologist:' Carmen almost never fails at escaping, even when it seems like she is cornered. *'Expert thief:' It is clear that Carmen can steal almost anything/anypony. *'Skilled leader:' She rarely uses this ability, but do in times of need. 'Special ability and magic' *'Hypnotizing:' While singing, she can temporary hypnotize other ponies and creatures to do as she wish, by singing any of her songs. When a pony is under her control, their eyes become fully purple, with others sometimes failing to notice it, which Carmen uses to her advantage. *'Levitation: As a unicorn, she could make things levitate using her magic. *'''Cloud walking: As a pegasus, she can walk on clouds with ease *'Shield projection:' Using her magic, she could make shields. Weakness: *Her hypnosis can be blocked if others are covering their ears or tries to fight against her control and get out of her trance. Gallery Carmen in Ponyville.png|Carmen smiling evilly Carmen rush flying in Ponyville.png|Carmen flying out of ponyville Carmen sneering.png|Carmen snarling Carmen in the Everfree Forest.png|Carmen near the Everfree Forest Random Falcon.png|Carmen's falcon Ayah Random Falcon 2.png|Ayah Carmen's powers.png|Carmen hypnotizing Primson Gown (>.< I dont like the way carmen looks because it looks like she has a beak but yeah i tried my best. >.<) Carmen and Claire.png|Carmen meeting Claire for the first time. Trivia *Carmen is somewhat based of Sunset Star, another villainous OC pony. *Her colors is based on America's national flag (though the red colour is a bit off). *Carmen is capable of speaking spanish. *Carmen's powers is similar to those of Nastasia from Super Paper Mario. *Carmen's name is inspired from Carmen San Diego. *The Mare in Red is a play on words of The Woman in Red (one of Carmen San Diego's names I think) Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Pegasus Category:Mare Category:Singer Category:Villain Category:Lord Anders's Group Category:PandoraStar411